Trois Weasley que Lee aima et celui qui fut le bon
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: La vie de Lee a toujours tourné autour des Weasley...au point d'avoir été amoureux de trois d'entre eux, avant de trouver le bon numéro!


Titre :Les trois Weasley dont Lee tomba amoureux, et celui qui fut le bon**.**

Disclaimer : JKR est l'heureuse propriétaire de tout l'univers HP et des pauvres petits poussins abandonnés que Pompom Power accueille.

Rating : PG

Défi : Listes et énumérations

Sorcier du mois : Lee Jordan

Nombre de mots : 1000 tout rond !

* * *

**Les trois Weasley dont Lee tomba amoureux, et celui qui fut le bon. **

.

Le premier baiser de Lee fut volé à 13 ans par Fred, un mercredi soir, dans l'encadrement d'une fenêtre de leur dortoir. Il était sûr que c'était lui, puisque l'autre terreur rousse était ce soir-là en retenue avec Snape pour une sombre histoire d'ingrédients échangés et de plafond de la salle de cours qui avait failli être mis sur orbite C'était la nouvelle technique du maître des potions : diviser pour régner. Nul ne sait s'il espérait vraiment faire plus facilement façon des jeunes terreurs qui lui servaient d'élèves une fois sur un pied d'égalité numérique, mais le résultat était là : les heures de colle étaient tombées en ordre dispersées. Le tour de récurage de chaudrons de Fred était le jeudi et celui de Lee le vendredi.

Cependant, en attendant ces réjouissances dans les donjons, Fred s'ennuyait sans son compère. Il sabota un devoir d'arithmancie de Percy, bouquina sagement un chapitre ou deux d'un roman moldu prêté par Alicia, puis entrepris de faire avec entrain le tour de tous les élèves de la Salle Commune, en chronométrant le temps qu'il mettrait à les faire craquer.

Le record fut de trois minutes trente, manque de bol, sa victime était le Préfet en chef qui l'envoya se coucher _illico presto_….En bon camarade, Lee l'accompagna pour une partie de dames, afin que la soirée ne lui paraisse pas trop longue. Il ne comprit jamais vraiment comment ils en vinrent à ces baisers maladroits d'enfants mais quand Georges revint, il fut à nouveau oublié. Cependant, lui n'oublia pas et bien qu'il courût après les joueuses de Quidditch avec acharnement, il avait toujours un petit coup au cœur quand Fred lui frappait l'épaule en l'appelant mon pote. Il savait bien qu'il était la cinquième roue du carrosse dans le trio et il ne dit jamais rien, ayant toujours un doute sur l'exacte relation entre les jumeaux. Il préférait ne pas savoir.

Lorsque Lee eut dix-sept ans, la guerre éclata et il entra dans une semi clandestinité. Les jumeaux le présentèrent à l'Ordre et il effectua quelques missions, qui le mirent en relation avec Bill Weasley. Il savait dès le début que cela serait sans espoir, Bill étant tout à fait hétéro, fiancé et heureux en ménage, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de soupirer et de ressasser dans son esprit les larges épaules et le caractère facile de l'aîné des Weasley. Ceci dit, avec la guerre, compter fleurette n'entrait pas vraiment dans les préoccupations de Lee et l'image de Bill finit par s'estomper…

C'est juste après la Bataille Finale qu'il succomba aux charmes de Georges. Ils étaient tous dévastés par la mort de Fred mais c'est son jumeau qui était le plus durement touché, au point que Lee craignait parfois qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Lorsque l'autre se jeta à son cou, un soir de beuverie partagée, il se laissa faire, se disant que c'était ce dont ils avaient tous les deux besoin. C'était la première fois de Lee et, s'il n'avait pas tout à fait imaginé cela, il fut heureux de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour apaiser la douleur de son ami. A sa grande stupéfaction, il trouva Georges devant sa porte le soir d'après, puis le soir qui suivit et encore le soir d'après, jusqu'au jour où il s'installa complètement chez lui. Aucun serment n'avait été échangé mais Lee se surprit peu à peu à rentrer d'un pas de plus en plus guilleret le soir, à programmer des excursions où il ne réservait qu'une chambre et à refuser d'aller prendre un verre avec ses collègues le samedi.

Quand Georges le quitta pour Alicia, ce fut un tel choc que, tout en assurant son ami qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, il accepta pour le Chicaneur un voyage dans les bayous d'où ses grands-parents avaient émigré, pour un reportage sur les derniers dragons marins de Cook.

Lorsqu'il en revint, six semaines plus tard, il changea d'appartement, de quartier, se coupa les cheveux, accepta un poste à durée indéterminée avec Luna Loovegood comme patronne et se reconstruisit une nouvelle vie tournant un peu moins autour de la tribu Weasley. C'est l'esprit léger qu'il se rendit au mariage de Ginny et d'Harry, persuadé qu'il avait tiré un trait sur tout cela.

Et c'était vrai : il avait tiré un trait sur Fred, sur Bill, sur Georges, mais pas sur son attirance pour les rouquins. Remarquez, il n'avait jamais vraiment considéré Percy comme un rouquin, juste comme un empêcheur de blaguer en rond. Cependant, tandis qu'il l'écoutait compter sur le mode de l'autodérision les travers des fonctionnaires du Ministère, avec un cynisme et un humour tordu qu'il n'aurait jamais attendu de lui, il se dit qu'il avait peut-être eu tord.

C'est pour cela qu'il accepta un verre trois jours plus tard.

Pour cela aussi qu'il accepta d'accompagner Percy à un concert de musique de chambre, chose qu'il se promit bien de ne jamais recommencer. Georges le crut atteint d'une maladie incurable en phase terminale lorsqu'il lui annonça qu'il sortait avec son frère aîné mais pour la première fois, l'avis de son ami n'était plus le plus important et il ne recula pas.

Comment lui expliquer qu'il trouvait le sérieux un peu pompeux de Percy reposant ? Que l'écouter raconter son job en préparant de la bolognaise le détendait d'une journée passée à batailler avec Luna pour l'accès aux archives du Ministère (Et que la bolognaise de Percy était si bonne qu'elle était un péché à elle toute seule) ? Que s'il appréciait une bonne bière en compagnie de l'ancienne équipe de Gryffondor, il appréciait aussi de se lover sur son canapé et de faire une sieste, la tête sur les genoux de Percy, pendant que celui-ci résolvait les mots-croisés de la Gazette ?

Georges ne comprenait pas, mais quelque part, Lee s'en fichait. Et le jour où un Percy rouge comme une tomate et très gêné lui fit une demande en mariage des plus cérémonieuse, c'est sûr de lui et en paix avec lui-même que Lee accepta.

Fin.


End file.
